


A Starcrossed Reunion

by TheMastersDaughter666



Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Delgado/OC relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMastersDaughter666/pseuds/TheMastersDaughter666
Summary: It's been thirty years since Beatrice and the Master last parted. Both have lived their own lives. But now it's time for one final meeting between the Master and the only human he ever cared for.This is a short story sequel to my Starcrossed series which should be read first and features the Jacobi War Master with some Missy in the epilogue. I don't own and of the Doctor Who elements of the story, they are the property of the BBC.
Relationships: OC/Missy, OC/The Master (Jacobi)
Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A Starcrossed Reunion Part 1

It was rare that the Master ever got a chance to relax during the Time War. However, after fighting and risking his life for the Timelords for several centuries the Master had had enough. After watching the Dalek emperor take control of the Cruciform he was scared, much as he hated to admit it. 

It was clear to him now that there was no way of winning this war. The only way that this would end would be with his death and that was something he was determined not to let happen. He had already needed a resurrection and didn't particularly want to have a second one.

He glanced over at the Chameleon Arc that he was planning on using. The idea of being human was rather repulsive but it was his only chance of escape. He sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. Desperate times for desperate measures.

He missed when life was simpler. Causing chaos around the universe, invading planets, matching wits with his best enemy the Doctor, and of course Beatrice. He reached into a drawer under the console and pulled out the journal she had left him the day that they parted all those years ago.

He smiled slightly as he looked over the various images she had drawn from their time together. Him dressed as a vicar, an image of Draconians from the time he attempted to start a war between Earth and Draconia, and one of his personal favourites, an image of the two of them in the twenties. She was wearing an elegant midnight blue flapper dress and he wore a charcoal suit with a blue pocket square that matched his tie and Beatrice's dress. He always had been rather dapper in that incarnation. With the goatee and dark hair, Beatrice had joked he was the perfect gentleman villain.

Beatrice, clever, fearless, compassionate Beatrice. His most faithful companion. Even all these years later he had never forgotten her. Not once. His time with her had been the most content he had ever felt and it was her he thought of whenever the drums became too loud. From the pages of the journal, he pulled out a letter she had left with it.

My Dearest Master,

If you are reading this than I have left for good. Though I doubt it was because I wanted to. I'm leaving you this journal full of my designs from our adventures. This way, no matter what you will have a way of remembering me. I thank whatever power is out there that we met. You are the most wonderful man I have ever known. Even with your flaws, I love you and I always will. Thank you for showing me the stars and the wonders that exist in the universe.

Forever Yours,

Beatrice

As he traced her writing with his hand an idea came to him. If he was going to run and hide for however long was necessary then there was one person he needed see before his memories were erased by the Chameleon Arc and that was Beatrice.

He wasn't sure what had happened to her in the intervening years since they parted. Though he had often missed her a part of him had wanted to keep his distance so that she could continue to move forward with her life without being held back by their past.

But now he needed to see her. She was the only person he could ever trust implicitly. The only person he could be honest with and not have to fear betrayal. There was so much he had repressed. Particularly since the war. He only hoped that she would be happy to see him again. 

The Master went and changed into a brown suit with a black tie and attached the fob watch to his waistcoat. Though he hadn't let the war totally degrade his sense of style he didn't quite focus on his appearance as much as he had in previous regenerations. The incarnation in which he had first met Beatrice had been particularly fastidious when it came to his suits. Always matching his tie and pocket square.

Still, he did his best to tidy up his appearance more than usual. Once he was satisfied the Master walked over to the console. He doubted Beatrice was still living in the same apartment. For her, it must have been about thirty years. However, he did suspect that she might still have the Gallifreyan pendant he gave her which could allow him to track her.

He began scanning for a signal from it and it wasn't long before he located it she was now located in an area called Teddington in South West London. Setting the coordinates he landed and stepped outside. It was early evening. 

Across the road from him was a nice little two-story cottage. It was blue with white trim and had a small front garden. The Master walked up and knocked on the door. A few moments later it was opened and he came face to face with Beatrice.

She was, of course, older now. Her hair not quite as vibrant as before and a few lines on her face yet she had aged well. Her hair was still thick wavy and her hazel eyes still sparkled with life. He was pleased to see that she was wearing the pendant he had given her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a tone of polite curiosity.

"Hello my dear," he said with a small smile. He watched as recognition flashed across her face and her hand came to rest over the pendant as her eyes widened.

"Master!"

Author's Note: There's part one. I estimate this will likely be four parts or so. Teddington is where Roger Delgado was living at the time of his death. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below. Thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	2. A Starcrossed Reunion Part 2

Beatrice was busying herself with making a cup of tea. It was early evening and she had finished dinner not long ago. She was just about to pour the hot water when she heard a knock at her door. 

Beatrice's brow furrowed. It was too late in the evening for door-to-door salesmen and she wasn't expecting anybody. Smoothing out her long, green, button-down dressing gown she went to answer the door. 

She opened it to find an older gentleman standing on her door-step. He looked to be in his late sixties and was about 5'10. He had white hair and a neatly trimmed white beard and moustache. He wore a brown suit and waistcoat with a pocket watch and a black tie. Though she knew that she had never seen him before there was something very familiar about him that she couldn't place.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly. The man gave her a small smile and the feeling of familiarity grew. 

"Hello, my dear." Beatrice's eyes widened. Only one person had ever called her "My dear." Her hand came to rest on the Gallifreyan pendant she always wore.

"Master!" she said in surprise. For she knew it was him. It had to be. His smile grew slightly.

"It's been a long time." Beatrice moved forward and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace which he returned. After a minute she pulled away to look into his now blue eyes. Though the colour had changed, the ages of wisdom within them and the warmth they held when looking at her had stayed the same. Finally, she brought herself to speak.

"Goodness, well, please come in." She stepped back to allow him entrance and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm not more articulate but this really is quite the surprise."

"I don't doubt it, my dear," the Master's tone was kind and he still carried the same air of confidence and charisma.

"I was just about to make a cup of tea would you like one?" she asked.

"That would be very much appreciated. I have missed your tea-making skills." Beatrice smiled at the compliment and gestured for him to come further inside.

"Please sit down," she said, nodding towards the living room couch. "I'll go get the tea." Quickly she moved to the kitchen and got out a second cup of tea. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe he was actually here after all these years. Fortunately, she still remembered how he took his tea.

Carefully she brought the two cups into the living room. The Master was looking around with interest at his surroundings. Taking in the many bookshelves and pictures.

"Thank you," he said as he took the cup of tea she handed him. "This is quite a lovely place you have here." 

"Thank you, I've retired now and my daughter is married so I live on my own although the Brigadier comes over quite often along with several other of my UNIT friends. Jo is often off travelling with her husband but she stops by when she can.

"You have a daughter?" asked the Master and Beatrice saw him glance down at her hand obviously looking for a wedding ring. She smiled at the gesture.

"Adopted. I was never married. Mainly because I never found anyone I could give my heart to," she said the last part softly, allowing the Master to take in the implication. In all the years since they parted she hadn't stopped loving him. "Have you travelled with anyone else?" she asked. The Master shook his head.

"No, at least not for longer than was necessary for any of my schemes. You always were irreplaceable." He placed his free hand over hers and Beatrice smiled, her heart warming at the fact that he still cared about her.

"So tell me, what happened after we parted?" he asked her. Beatrice took a sip of her tea.

"Well, with the Doctor able to go off-planet more often I wasn't really needed as his assistant and Jo went off to marry a Welsh scientist. I assume you remember her." The Master chuckled.

"How could I not after the number of times you made me promise not to kill her? She was at least one of the Doctor's less boring companions." Beatrice laughed.

"I should tell her you said that. Anyway, I was moved and went back to helping study any weapons that were found and I was given a raise for all the fieldwork I did with the Doctor."

"And for putting up with the Doctor's rather temperamental nature at times?" asked the Master raising an eyebrow. Beatrice smiled.

"Well, likely that too. Anyway a few years after that I went out into the field one more time. An invasion had completely destroyed a little town and there were very few survivors including the girl who would become my daughter, Gemma. Her parents were killed in the invasion and I was the only one who could calm her. Not long after that, I adopted her." Beatrice paused to take another sip of her tea.

"Since then I've helped occasionally with preventing a few invasions. I keep an eye out for anything strange that slips under UNIT's main radar. But besides that, I'm afraid my life has been rather ordinary. Enjoyable but not all that extraordinary." She tilted her head.

"But what about you? The last time I saw you you were about to regenerate and didn't know whether it would be successful." She looked away and set down her cup. A part of Beatrice still felt slightly guilty that the Master had needed to use regeneration energy to save her. As if he had read her thoughts the Master set down his cup and used his hand to turn her face back to look at him.

"I told you before, you shouldn't feel guilty about that. I didn't regret it then and I don't regret it now." His voice was kind but firm. She stared into his eyes. They had always been his most expressive aspect. In them, she could see pain, nostalgia, and just as she had seen when they said goodbye, love.

"You still know me so well, after all this time," she said softly. The Master didn't answer but instead leaned in to kiss her. Beatrice was surprised for a brief moment but soon found herself returning the kiss.

Feelings from all those years ago flooded back in full force. Kissing him felt even more wonderful than she had remembered. The hand that wasn't being covered by his came up to rest on his shoulder as his hand moved from her cheek to stroke her hair. In that moment Beatrice knew that though years had passed neither of their feelings had changed. If anything, they were stronger.

Finally, they had to pull apart and she looked up at him. Her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones.

"I've missed that," she said slightly breathlessly.

"As have I," replied the Master. They shifted their position and the Master pulled her into his arms. Beatrice leaned her head on his chest. She could hear the double beat of his hearts. There was something comforting about the familiar sound. 

She had worried slightly about what may have happened to him. Seeing him here now was a gift. 

"So, what has happened to you. I assume it's been longer for you than for me."

"Over a century for me," he replied. Beatrice raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew time worked differently for timelords but still...

"Remind me never to complain about thirty years. Though at least you had the courtesy to look older." She said with a smile looking up at him.

"You look no less beautiful now than you did on the day I met you," Beatrice gave a small laugh.

"Charmer. Though you seemed to have kept the gentleman villain vibe."

"I did my best. As for what I've done for the past years well, that is quite a long story."

"I'm retired and you have a time machine. I think that we have all the time in the world." The Master looked down at her and smiled.

"You know my dear, I think that we do." 

Author's note: There's chapter two. Looks like absence makes the heart grow fonder. Please like and comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts on their reunion.


	3. A Starcrossed Reunion Part 3

The Master had been incredibly pleased and slightly relieved to find out that Beatrice's feelings for him had remained unchanged. 

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted her to move on with her life, but he had known the possibility of her eventually finding someone else had of course been quite high. Despite her love of the unusual and exciting, she had wanted certain normal things that he could never have provided.

The fact that she had become a mother didn't surprise him in the slightest. He remembered what she had seen in the Morpheus Machine on Mesmerus of her ideal future which had included a child.

Still, he was glad she had found happiness after their parting. He reflected on this as he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. It felt right to be holding her again. 

"So, what has happened to you? I assume it's been longer for you than for me," she asked gently.

"Over a century for me," he replied quietly. Over the years since their parting, Beatrice had remained the one constant in his mind. There had certainly been times when the feeling of her absence had been particularly poignant. Particularly since the war started. 

"Remind me never to complain about thirty years. Though at least you had the courtesy to look older," she said with a smile looking up at him. The Master chuckled at the reference to their ages and replied.

"You look no less beautiful now than you did on the day I met you," this drew a small laugh from Beatrice.

"Charmer. Though you seemed to have kept the gentleman villain vibe."

"I did my best," replied the Master with a slight smirk. "As for what I've done for the past years well, that is quite a long story."

"I'm retired and you have a time machine. I think that we have all the time in the world," Beatrice told him in a wry tone. He knew she would happily listen to him for a long as it took. She was treasuring this time as much as him. The Master looked down at her and found himself smiling.

"You know my dear, I think that we do." He paused. It would take ages if he went through every individual experience.

"I suppose I'll give you the abridged version of events."

"I'm all ears," said Beatrice shifting slightly so she could more easily look up at him and taking his left hand in her right. Gently he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"After we parted I went through a period of some difficulty." That was putting it lightly considering he had been virtually a walking corpse. "Which was not your fault," he added in case she started blaming herself again.

"I found myself in need of a new body. The Timelords were unlikely to provide me with a fresh regeneration cycle so I had to improvise. Though the Doctor spoiled several of my attempts of getting a new one," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Trust the Doctor to constantly get in the way.

"I take it these attempts would have ended in the death and destruction of other people?" said Beatrice shrewdly. The Master gave a slightly exasperated sigh. She might care for him but he knew she would never support his killing of other people who were in his way. 

"What do you think?" Beatrice rolled her eyes at his words.

"So how did you get out of that one?" The Master readied himself for the explosion that was likely to come after his next words.

"I was eventually able to take over the body of a Trakkenite." As he expected Beatrice sat up sharply.

"You stole someone else's body?!" she said in slight disbelief.

"I didn't really have much of an option my dear. I was running out of time."

"You're an alien genius. You couldn't find a way to survive WITHOUT stealing another person's body? Please tell me this man didn't have a family." When the Master didn't reply Beatrice groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. "This is one of those times where I seriously question my sanity in regards to caring about you."

"Sanity is overrated my dear," he said dryly. He always found her exasperation with his schemes rather amusing.

"What happened after you stole the body of that poor Trakkenite?"

"With a new body, I was able to return to my normal...activities."

"Causing trouble and annoying the hell out of the Doctor?" interjected Beatrice.

"Something along those lines. Universal domination isn't really something you can do as a hobby." Despite her obvious annoyance with him, Beatrice laughed.

"I suppose not."

"My actions weren't all that different from what I did when you knew me. I started wars, conquered planets, spread destruction, and matched wits with the Doctor. Or in some cases Doctor's. I actually ran into four different versions of him at once." 

"Four Doctor's plus you? That must have been a nightmare. I heard from Jo what happened when there were three Doctors. Adding you and another into the equation is a recipe for chaos." Thinking back on the events of that particular occasion she wasn't far off the mark. One Doctor was infuriating enough.

"Quite. It was at the Tomb of Rassilon. One of the Gallifreyan High Council members was seeking immortality and pulled various Doctor's from their time streams." A look of recognition flashed across Beatrice's face.

"Oh! The Brigadier mentioned something about that. Didn't he punch you in the face at one point?" the Master frowned in annoyance. That wasn't exactly his proudest moment. 

"Something to that effect occurred," he said shortly. Beatrice burst out laughing. Normally the Master would have been angered by anyone laughing at his humiliation but as usual, Beatrice was the exception. She had always teased him about his failed invasions of Earth and he came to regard it as endearing rather than annoying. 

"I swear that made the Brigadier's year," said Beatrice once she quit laughing.

"I'm happy I could oblige," the Master said dryly.

"So you continued causing chaos for several decades. But what changed? You have a Timelord body now. I can feel both your hearts. So how did you get from a stollen body to this?"

"I got caught by the Daleks who attempted to execute me. Fortunately, I managed to save my essence despite my physical body being destroyed."

"I suppose it would take more than a couple of oversized pepper shakers to kill you," Beatrice said with a smile. 

"Quite. I was able to borrow another body," Beatrice levelled a disapproving glare at him but didn't interrupt. "And attempted to find another way to get a new regeneration cycle." He decided not to mention the whole attempting-to-steal-the-Doctor's-regenerations bit. 

"Unfortunately the events of that plan lead to me being thrown into the Eye of Harmony which is connected to the time vortex and resulted in my actual death." The look of disapproval vanished from Beatrice's face and her eyes widened one of her hands coming to cover her heart.

"You actually died?" she whispered in an almost fearful tone. The Master pulled her closer and gave the hand that was holding his a light squeeze to reassure her of his presence.

"Only temporarily my dear. The Timelords eventually resurrected me. Giving me the body I have now."

"Thank god," murmured Beatrice her head once again resting on his chest. The Master smiled softly at her concern for him and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly she straightened and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You said the Timelords resurrected you. Why would they do that? Last I checked they weren't overly fond of you."

"Perceptive as ever," he said quietly, changing his position so that he too was sitting entirely upright their bodies still angled towards each other their hands clasped together between them. Now that they had reached the thing partially responsible for his visit the Master felt more uneasy.

"They resurrected me because of the Time War." Beatrice tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Time War?"

"The largest war in the history of the universe. A fight between the Daleks and the Timelords. Though by now it has spread to other planets, drawing in other species. Eventually, it may even consume the universe itself."

"They resurrected you just so you could die for them?" said Beatrice softly she looked slightly horrified. He turned his head so he wasn't looking at her.

"They knew I would be the perfect warrior. Ingenious, determined, and ruthless. They weren't wrong. Oh, I found ways of using the war for personal gain. But I've done my part. Thanks to me they've had several victories. But at this point, not even I can revel in the chaos. This war is a hopeless endeavour." The Master felt his chest lighten slightly as he spoke.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Listening to the Master recount his misadventures brought back memories of incredibly happy times. Even the body-snatching, which she highly disapproved of couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgic joy. 

As he spoke the Master had a mischievous gleam in his eye. The one she used to see when he was executing one of his ridiculous plans that never seemed to work. She couldn't help but be amused.

She also couldn't deny that despite the fact he was right here holding her the idea of his death was rather worrying and her heart had skipped a beat when he mentioned it.

But all that good humour disappeared when they reached the topic of the Time War. His posture was no longer relaxed and his eyes gained an almost haunted look. As if he wasn't really seeing her. She now understood why she had seen such pain in his eyes.

"But at this point, not even I can revel in the chaos. This war is a hopeless endeavour." The Master finished before looking away from her.

"You mean the Daleks are going to win?" she asked gently.

"This war has been going on for centuries. The Timelords may not want to admit it but they are losing. Now the Daleks have control of the Cruciform it's only a matter of time."

Beatrice wasn't sure what the Cruciform was but she had enough experience with Daleks to know them having possession of it was a bad thing. 

"I don't want to die again Beatrice," the Master said turning his head back to face her. There was real fear in his tone and he looked quite vulnerable.

"Oh Master," Beatrice said softly before pulling him into an embrace. She felt him return the embrace tightly. As if holding onto her for support. Her heart ached to see him in this state. She allowed him to be the first one to break the embrace. One of her hands remained on his shoulder while the other held his left hand. The Master placed his right hand on the back of her neck so that their foreheads were leaned against each other.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"I'm going to run. Hide far away. Where they can't find me. I suppose you find that cowardly," he said softly. Beatrice pulled back so she could look him in the eye and placed her right hand on his cheek. Beneath is she could feel the stubble of his beard.

"How could I think it cowardly, when the very idea of your death fills me with dread? Better to run and live another day, than die when there is no hope and nothing you can do can change the outcome." she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Beatrice didn't believe in running from difficult situations. But fight and dying when your death would do no good was pointless. They broke the kiss after a moment and the Master's hand moved from her neck to lightly caress her cheek, their faces still close.

"There are few people whose opinion I care about, and you're in that limited number. You truly are a rarity. Kind, intelligent, fearless." He chuckled softly. "However, did you come to love me?" There was a thoughtfulness to his tone as he looked into her eyes searchingly. As if he were truly trying to understand. 

"I can't say I have an exact answer. All I know is that you mean more to me than almost anyone in the universe," she replied quietly.

"Then that makes two of us." The Master told her a small smile on his face. He slowly withdrew his hand from her cheek and they returned to their previous position with their hands clasped between them. Suddenly, she saw his eyes brighten slightly. The way they normally did when he got an idea. He seemed to have gotten over his moment of vulnerability.

"My dear, how would you like to go on one final trip?" Beatrice laughed.

"I would love to. But I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"Oh, you wouldn't need to worry about that. We won't even need to leave the TARDIS but there is a spot in the Andromeda 7 galaxy that looks quite lovely this time of year. There was a hopeful look in his eye that Beatrice couldn't resist.

"Alright but we can't be gone long," she said as they stood. The Master pulled a remote from the inside of his suit coat and pressed a button. Seconds later his TARDIS materialized in her living room. Opening the door he gestured for her to enter. 

The interior was quite different from what she remembered. To start with it was bigger and the ceiling was higher. The console stood on a pedestal in the centre. There were two large arches crossed over the central console. The lighting was slightly darker with the brightest light being focused on the console. The walls no longer had the round circles set into them and instead had glowing Gallifreyan symbols on them. It had a slightly gothic ambience to it.

"You've redecorated," she said as he moved to set coordinates into the console. "I like it." They shared a smile from across opposite sides of the console.

"I'm glad you appreciate it." He pulled down a lever and the collum in the centre of the console moved up and down. Beatrice could feel the familiar hum of the TARDIS in the back of her mind.

The Master finished typing into the console and pressed a button that caused the door to open. Beatrice stepped to the edge of the doorway and looked out in astonishment. The colors in the space outside looked rather like the northern lights except brighter. As she watched she could detect a songlike sound coming from them. The Master stepped up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"They're called the Andromeda Lights and they're only like this once every millennium."

"They're gorgeous," breathed Beatrice once again feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her. She couldn't deny she had missed seeing extraordinary things like this. As she watched the rainbow colors dance she brought herself to ask the question that she had wondered since his arrival.

"What prompted you to come and see me again?" she turned to look up at him. The Master looked down at her.

"Because, when I run, I'm going to forget most of my life." Beatrice's brow furrowed. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to use what's called a chameleon arch. It rewrites my DNA to make me appear human. But it also means losing most of my memories. At least for as long as I'm under the influence of the arch and I'm not sure how long that will be."

"So you'll completely forget everything. Including me." Beatrice said looking down

"I don't think anything could make me completely forget you," said the Master tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. "I won't have specific memories. But the stronger memories will subconsciously slip through, even if I don't know their exact meaning. Our time together is certainly one of my strongest memories."

"Mine too," Beatrice said returning the small smile he gave her. She glanced back at the lights, a heavy, slightly foreboding feeling in her stomach. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Master had been sure Beatrice would like the lights. Seeing her in the TARDIS brought back many memories of their time travelling together. And speaking to her about his fears had taken quite a large weight off his chest.

However, he wasn't entirely surprised when she asked him the true reason behind his visit and saw no reason to lie to her. Not that lying to her had ever really been an option in all the time he had known her. What did surprise him were her words following the discussion of their memories.

"This is the last time I'm going to see you." Her voice was now nearly inaudible.

"This isn't forever my dear," the Master said attempting to sound reassuring. But Beatrice shook her head taking a deep breath.

"It isn't that I wouldn't want to see you but I just have this instinct telling me we won't meet again. My instincts are rarely wrong."

The Master wished he could brush away her concern and tell her they would meet again. But he couldn't because he had the exact same feeling. Some sort of instinct told him this was likely the last time they would meet. Gently he brushed back a tendril of her hair that had fallen from behind her ear.

"If it is I'm certainly glad I came," he told her softly, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Then let's forget that for the moment and make the time we have right now count," she said quietly. Instead of answering the Master leaned down to kiss her. Beatrice was right, if this was their last encounter, that was exactly what they would do. He was dimly aware of the sound of the lights singing as he kissed the only woman he would ever love.

Author's Note: This chapter came out a bit longer than I expected but I wanted to keep this story four chapters. I know a lot of stuff happened to the Roberts Master in Big Finish but I decided to keep things simple and stick to what we see of his appearances on screen. Please like and COMMENT. I love to hear what my readers think. Until next time Whovians!


	4. A Starcrossed Reunion Part 4 (Epilogue)

Missy and the Doctor sat together in the vault. They were ten years into her thousand-year imprisonment. Although isolated rehabilitation was a more accurate term. Both the Doctor and Missy knew that she had the capability to escape but she was instead choosing to stay. Choosing to genuinely attempt to change.  
"I've often wondered, do you ever think about Beatrice Rosenfield?" asked the Doctor. Missy turned her head to look at him.  
"More often than you would imagine. Even after we parted in the seventies she was often on my mind."  
"Oh yes, I remember you had a picture of her during the Time War didn't you? I think I recall something along those lines from the one time we met, before your Yana incarnation."  
"Journal of pictures drawn by Beatrice," corrected Missy. "I still have it."  
"I never pegged you for the sentimental type. But then again Beatrice was always an exception."  
"Yes. She was." Missy agreed quietly. "I do miss her."  
"Have you considered visiting her again?" suggested the Doctor.  
"I did visit once. Right before I ran and used the chameleon arch. But I couldn't visit now." Missy met the Doctor's gaze once more. "She's dead." Surprise crossed the Doctor's face.  
"When did you find that out?" asked the Doctor quietly.  
"While I was in my Harold Saxon incarnation," replied Missy. She paused before speaking again. "Do you remember the Lazarus Experiment?" The Doctor raised one of his very bushy grey eyebrows.  
"The one to reverse or speed up aging? Yes, I remember. Difficult not to when you made me look like Dobby the house elf." Missy chuckled.   
"I suppose I should apologize for that."   
"Among other things,” replied the Doctor with a slight smile. "Anyway, what about the Lazarus Experiment?"  
"I didn't originally plan to use it as a weapon. I commissioned the Lazarus Experiment for a completely different reason." The Doctor still looked slightly confused and Missy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For all his brilliance her best enemy really could be slow on the uptake.  
"When I got my memories back and had sorted them out the first thing that came to mind was Beatrice. I thought to go to her immediately, but stopped when I realized that with my younger body, even if I saw her again, there wasn't much hope as she was now older and would continue to age."  
"So you commissioned the Lazarus Experiment as a way to give the two of you a second chance at a more permanent relationship," the Doctor said looking slightly impressed. "For once your intentions were largely pure."  
"Yes," Missy sighed. "I managed to perfect the technology so that it wouldn't have any of those nasty little effects it had on Doctor Lazarus."  
"Yes, we wouldn't want anymore human-scorpion monsters if we could help it," chimed in the Doctor. This time Missy did roll her eyes.  
"Obviously. Anyway, once the technology was perfected and incorporated into my laser screwdriver I went to surprise Beatrice. Unfortunately, I was the one that was surprised. I reached her old house only to find out that she had died in a car accident a week after I had last seen her." Missy's voice shook ever so slightly.  
"I was devastated, angry, and the drums were becoming louder than ever. You know she was the only thing that could ever soften them. I think one of the things that angered me most about the situation was that her death had been so meaningless. She didn't even die saving someone or something. It was just a stupid, pointless accident."  
"The Year that Never Was. I always wondered why it was so different from your other schemes. It was the first time you seemed to truly care about winning against me. Now I see it was partly out of grief," said the Doctor softly. Missy nodded feeling tears come into her eyes and she pulled a hankerchief out of her skirt pocket.  
"I wanted revenge on the world that I saw as having taken from me the one woman I had ever loved. I suppose you could say it sent me completely over the edge. Whatever semblence of sanity I had left was gone. I didn't see myself as having anything to lose. Oh, I revelled in the chaos I found it glorious. But that wasn't really my main motivation." Missy looked down and dried away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. The Doctor moved closer and placed a comforting hand on her arm.  
"I regret that year now. Not just because I'm starting to grow a conscience and understanding how wrong killing those people was." She took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor. "What I did would have broken her heart. The insanity and cruelty, of it all. She would have hated me." Missy's voice cracked a bit on the last sentence her chest feeling slightly constricted.  
"Missy, Beatrice could never have hated you. She loved you as I'm sure you loved her. You are right that she would have been brokenhearted. But she wouldn't hate you."  
"You're sure?" asked Missy. Looking back with a clear head on her actions in the wake of Beatrice's death, she could see that taking over Earth and killing ten percent of the population was certainly not an effective way of dealing with her grief. If one thing was for certain it was that the lack of drums in her head had gone a long way to contributing towards her sanity.  
"I'm certain," said the Doctor firmly. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Did you ever visit her grave?" he asked. Missy shook her head.  
"I couldn't face it." The Doctor stood.  
"Get your coat, Missy." Missy raised an eyebrow as she stood.  
"Why? Last I checked I'm not supposed to leave the vault." The Doctor smiled slightly.  
"We've got a graveyard to visit."  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The TARDIS landed in Dalbeth Cemetery in Glasgow with it's usual wheezing. Normally Missy would have made a comment about the Doctor's ridiculous habit of leaving the breaks on but today she was quiet. She was nervous about visiting Beatrice's grave. The Doctor opened the door and they stepped out. It was a clear Summer day with a light breeze and Missy took a moment to enjoy being outside for the first time in years.   
"I'll wait here, the TARDIS records say the grave is a few rows a to the left," said the Doctor tilting his head in the aforementioned direction. Missy gave him a small smile.   
"Thank you." The Doctor nodded and Missy began moving in the direction he had indicated. After walking for a minute or two she finally found the grave she was looking for. Across the top of a black-marble tombstone were the words Beatrice Michelle Rosenfield June 18th 1943-November 23, 2003 and below the dates was a short poem.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years, finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate. How charged with punishments the scroll. I am the Master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul. -William Ernest Henley.

Missy smiled at the poem fragment. It had been one of Beatrice's favorites to hear her read. So many nights had been spent sitting in the TARDIS living room together. Beatrice normally curled up next to her, or as she had been at the time 'him', as the Master read various books to her.   
"Hello my dear" she said softly as she set down the cutting of red salvia and pink carnations she had gotten from the TARDIS garden.  
"I suppose I'm a wee bit late visiting you. You know me, alway running about causing trouble. I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your accent this time round. The Doctor's gone Scottish too." Missy glanced down at her pointed, high heeled boots. "I also see now why you always loved wearing those Victorian lace-up boots. They're quite handy when one ends up a little on the short side." Realizing she was babbling, the smile slid from Missy's face and her false-cheerful tone softened.  
"I never forgot you. Even when I was under the influence of the chameleon arch, your face would appear in my mind. It looks like you were right though, when you said we wouldn't see each other again. That was always how it was with us, wasn't it? Never enough time." Missy swallowed feeling tears come into her eyes.  
"You really were marvelous. I don't think I'll ever meet another human like you." A soft laugh escaped her lips. "It's funny, I never meant to care for you when we first met. Yet, without even trying you became the most important thing in my life. I would have done anything to protect you." She paused and in a slightly wavery voice continued. "I'm sorry that in the end I couldn't."  
"I went off the rails a bit after you died. I wasn't sure what to do without you. I did a lot of terrible things because of that. I suppose I've done a lot of terrible things period. But particularly for the time after your death, I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." She sighed.  
"I'm trying to change now. I realized now with you gone, I need my best friend back more than ever. So I'm trying it the Doctor's way. Trying to be good. I think you'd be happy to hear that." Missy smiled sadly, "You always did see good in me. Perhaps it's time I let it come through." Her voice turned earnest. "But I want you to know I'm not just doing this to save my life. I'm doing it because I want to change." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at the grave.  
"I loved you. I hope you knew that, and I promise I'll make you proud." Missy then smiled slightly and laid her hand on top of the gravestone. "I'll try and visit again." She stared at the grave in silence for a little while longer before finally turning away with a whispered "goodbye".  
She made her way back to the TARDIS where the Doctor was waiting.  
"Feel better?" he asked. Missy nodded.   
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome," replied the Doctor as he closed the door behind them. Watching him begin to set the coordinates for Saint Luke's University Missy couldn't deny that she felt better. Lighter even. It was going to be difficult, but she would become good. For her own sake, for her friendship with the Doctor, and for the memory of her beloved Beatrice.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Mondasian Colony Ship- 70 years Later  
Missy gasped as she fell to the ground. Shot in the back by her past self.  
"Don't bother trying to regenerate. You got the full blast of it." Her younger incarnation told her. Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of the situation or just an excess of unexpressed emotion but Missy began laughing, her younger incarnation joining in.  
"See, this is where we've always been going. This is our perfect ending. We shoot ourselves in the back." Missy stopped laughing. Determined to have the last word she looked her younger self in the eye.  
"You might not want to stand with Doctor now but I can give you one other good reason to change." Her younger incarnation scoffed.  
"Oh?" Missy smirked.  
"Beatrice." As she predicted the name of their deceased lover wiped the smug look off her younger self's face. If there was one thing the two of them still had in common it was their love for Beatrice. Even at the Master's maddest, that had never changed. Before he could answer the doors to the elevator closed.  
Missy lay back feeling the pain and heat from the laser screwdriver course through her body. Her younger self hadn't been lying. There was no chance for regeneration. No last-minute saves. But oddly enough Missy didn't mind. For centuries she had fought and fear death. Yet, now, as she lay dying she didn't feel that fear.  
She was sad and more than a little angry that she had never gotten her chance to stand with the Doctor. She hoped he at least had realized what she had been planning when she pressed her knife into his palm as they said goodbye.  
As she felt the life quickly draining out of her she was comforted knowing that at the very least she had fulfilled the promise she made at that graveyard in Glasgow. She had made Beatrice proud. A small, contented smile graced Missy's face as she died for the final time.

Author's note: Well, that wraps up my Starcrossed series. The journeys of the Master and Beatrice have finally come to a conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed this story and the previous two books. I just want to make it clear that for the purposes of this story Missy IS the final incarnation of the Master. The Master died for good at the end of season 10. In no way does Sacha Dhawan's Master play into this. Pink Carnations mean "I will never forget you" and red salvia mean's "forever mine".   
I also want to give a shout out to Lady Avotil for suggesting the inclusion of the Lazarus Experiment into the story. Please Like and COMMENT I'd love to know what you think and if you liked my stories feel free to check out my Doctor Who story A Tale of a Timelady. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
